


Brothers!

by JMount74



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers ragging on brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: A series of shorts about brothers being brothers. Mostly fluff, some mild angst.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Self Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic based on this post: https://foxes-in-love.tumblr.com/post/644707357722624000

Gordon: Alan, what’s wrong? Are you crying?  
Alan: I always mess up everything and everything falls apart and now I woke you up in the middle of the night and...  
Gordon (hugging Alan tightly): Hush. None of that is true...it’s not even midnight. It’s 3am.  
Alan:...

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil : Alan, what’s wrong? Are you crying?  
Alan: I always mess up everything and everything falls apart and now I woke you up in the middle of the night and...  
Virgil(hugging Alan tightly): Hush. None of that is true...it’s not even midnight. It’s 3am. Go back to sleep. (Snores loudly)  
Alan:... sighs

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John: Alan, what’s wrong? Are you crying?  
Alan: I always mess up everything and everything falls apart and now I woke you up in the middle of the night and...  
John (hugging Alan tightly): Hush. None of that is true...it’s not even midnight. It’s 3am. Let’s go look at this star...  
Alan:...ok. 

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scott: Alan, what’s wrong? Are you crying?  
Alan: I always mess up everything and everything falls apart and now I woke you up in the middle of the night and...  
Scott (hugging Alan tightly): Hush. None of that is true...it’s not even midnight. It’s 3am and it’s a perfect time for a hug. I’m so pleased you woke me up for one.  
Alan:...thanks Scott


	2. The Cosiness of Big Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alan falls asleep wrapped around a big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post:  
> https://foxes-in-love.tumblr.com/post/642000291549544448

Scott: He’s been asleep wrapped around me for hours now...  
Alan: zzzzzzz  
Scott: I can’t feel my arm and my phone is out of battery...  
Alan: zzzzzzz  
Scott: Also, I really have to pee...  
Alan: zzzzzzz  
Scott: At-home amputation can’t be that hard...

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John: He’s been asleep wrapped around me for hours now...  
Alan: zzzzzzz  
John: I can’t feel my arm and my phone is out of battery...  
Alan: zzzzzzz  
John: Also, I really have to pee...  
Alan: zzzzzzz  
John: Maybe I can wriggle out...

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil: He’s been asleep wrapped around me for hours now...  
Alan: zzzzzzz  
Virgil: I can’t feel my arm and my phone is out of battery...  
Alan: zzzzzzz  
Virgil : Also, I really have to pee...  
Alan: zzzzzzz  
Virgil: _*lifts Alan up and carries him*_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon: He’s been asleep wrapped around me for hours now...  
Alan: zzzzzzz  
Gordon: I can’t feel my arm and my phone is out of battery...  
Alan: zzzzzzz  
Gordon : Also, I really have to pee...  
Alan: zzzzzzz  
Gordon: _*shoves Alan to the floor*_ Geddoff, gotta go  
Alan: Wha...


	3. History 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is talking history, not that most of his brothers appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short fic based on: https://foxes-in-love.tumblr.com/post/637178894819229696

John: …But continuing the trials did nothing to cease the witch hunt hysteria, as a matter of fact it only fanned it further…  
Scott:…  
John:…It was only after the later invention of the microscope, which…wait, where was I going with this?  
Scott: ?  
John: Where did I start?  
Scott: This duvet cover had buttons on it.  
John: …What does any of that have to do with duvet buttons?  
Scott: I was hoping you would get to that part.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John: …But continuing the trials did nothing to cease the witch hunt hysteria, as a matter of fact it only fanned it further…  
Virgil:…  
John:…It was only after the later invention of the microscope, which…wait, where was I going with this?  
Virgil: Well…  
John: Where did I start?  
Virgil: This duvet cover had buttons on it.  
John: …What does any of that have to do with duvet buttons?  
Virgil: I think it was something to do with buttons have the potential to harbour germs and how germs were ultimately to blame for the witch hunts.  
John: Ok, that makes sense.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John: …But continuing the trials did nothing to cease the witch hunt hysteria, as a matter of fact it only fanned it further…  
Gordon: …John…  
John: …It was only after the later invention of the microscope, which…wait, where was I going with this?  
Gordon: …John…  
John: Where did I start?  
Gordon: This duvet cover had buttons on it.  
John: …What does any of that have to do with duvet buttons?  
Gordon: I have no idea, bro. Your mind works in mysterious ways.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John: …But continuing the trials did nothing to cease the witch hunt hysteria, as a matter of fact it only fanned it further…  
Alan: …I don’t…  
John: …It was only after the later invention of the microscope, which…wait, where was I going with this?  
Alan: …I don’t…  
John: Where did I start?  
Alan: This duvet cover had buttons on it.  
John: …What does any of that have to do with duvet buttons?  
Alan: I don’t know and I don’t care! It’s bad enough doing history during lesson time without you doing it in my free time.


	4. Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan's game has gone wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post: https://foxes-in-love.tumblr.com/post/636829570328363008

Alan: Uuuuuuuurghh  
Scott: *Looks to where the noise is and goes to investigate*  
Scott: What’s wrong, Alan?  
Alan: I lost my progress in the game.  
Alan: There was a glitch in the game which made it impossible to save my game, and when I tried to fix it, it crashed. Nine hours of game time down the drain!  
Scott: …Why do people play video games?  
Alan: *frowning at the screen* They are fun.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan: Uuuuuuuurghh  
John: *Looks to where the noise is and goes to investigate*  
John: What’s wrong, Alan?  
Alan: I lost my progress in the game.  
Alan: There was a glitch in the game which made it impossible to save my game, and when I tried to fix it, it crashed. Nine hours of game time down the drain!  
John: …Why do you play video games?  
Alan: *frowning at the screen* They are fun  
John: Move over and let me see… _ ***taps away furiously***_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan: Uuuuuuuurghh  
Virgil: *Looks to where the noise is and goes to investigate*  
Virgil: What’s wrong, Alan?  
Alan: I lost my progress in the game.  
Alan: There was a glitch in the game which made it impossible to save my game, and when I tried to fix it, it crashed. Nine hours of game time down the drain!  
Virgil: …Why do you play video games?  
Alan: *frowning at the screen* They are fun.  
Virgil: Move over and let me see… _ ***unscrews the console***_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan: Uuuuuuuurghh  
Gordon: *Looks to where the noise is and goes to investigate*  
Gordon: What’s wrong, Alan?  
Alan: I lost my progress in the game.  
Alan: There was a glitch in the game which made it impossible to save my game, and when I tried to fix it, it crashed. Nine hours of game time down the drain!  
Gordon: …Why are you playing video games…  
Alan: *frowning at the screen* They are fun.  
Gordon: No, I meant why are you playing video games without me! Reboot it…


	5. Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good old Aunt Val's babysitting her godsons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Foxes-In-Love post: https://foxes-in-love.tumblr.com/post/636106255047557120

Wee Scott: As a babysitter you are in no way a valid authority to dictate bedtime.  
Val Casey: What if I teach you to Lucid Dream?  
Wee Scott: ???  
Val Casey: When you learn to control dreams, you can do anything there!  
Wee Scott: _*Closes eyes*_  
Val Casey: Just go to sleep, I’ll find you on the other side. I’ll teach you there.  
Wee Scott: _*Opens eyes*_ Will you teach me how to fly a plane like you and Daddy, Aunt Val?  
Val Casey: Well…  
Wee Scott: Will you teach me to fly a rocket like Daddy, Aunt Val?  
Val Casey: Well…  
Wee Scott: Can we go learn now, Aunt Val?  
Val Casey: Well…

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Wee John: As a babysitter you are in no way a valid authority to dictate bedtime.  
Val Casey: What if I teach you to Lucid Dream?  
Wee John: There is no such concept.   
Val Casey: Yes there is. It’s when you learn to control dreams, you can do anything there!  
Wee John: _*Stares as if she is insane*_  
Val Casey: Just go to sleep, I’ll find you on the other side. I’ll teach you there. _*Closes her eyes*_  
Wee John: When you have quite finished, Aunt Val, I will be on the roof stargazing.  
Val Casey: But…

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Wee Virgil: As a babysitter you are in no way a valid authority to dictate bedtime.  
Val Casey: What if I teach you to Lucid Dream?  
Wee Virgil: ???  
Val Casey: When you learn to control dreams, you can do anything there!  
Wee Virgil: _*Closes eyes*_  
Val Casey: Just go to sleep, I’ll find you on the other side. I’ll teach you there.  
Wee Virgil: _*Eyes screwed shut*_ Wow! You’re right, Aunt Val! I’m playing the piano!   
Val Casey: Err…  
Wee Virgil: _*Eyes still closed*_ Now I’m painting an elephant!  
Val Casey: Ok…  
Wee Virgil: Now I’m singing….  
Val Casey: _*sighs*_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Wee Gordon: As a babysitter you are in no way a valid authority to dictate bedtime.  
Val Casey: What if I teach you to Lucid Dream?  
Wee Gordon: ???  
Val Casey: When you learn to control dreams, you can do anything there!  
Wee Gordon: That sounds boring, Aunt Val.  
Val Casey: It’s not, Gordon. Just go to sleep, I’ll find you on the other side. I’ll teach you there. _*Closes eyes*_  
Wee Gordon: …  
Val Casey: _*Opens eyes*_ Gordon? Gordon? Gordon! Get back here…

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Wee Alan: As a babysitter you are in no way a valid authority to dictate bedtime.  
Val Casey: What if I teach you to Lucid Dream?  
Wee Alan: ???  
Val Casey: When you learn to control dreams, you can do anything there!  
Wee Alan: _*Closes eyes*_  
Val Casey: _*Closes eyes*_ Just go to sleep, I’ll find you on the other side. I’ll teach you there. _*Opens eyes*_  
Wee Alan: zzzzzz  
Lee Taylor: I can’t believe that worked.  
Val Casey: Me neither. It didn’t work with any of his brothers.


End file.
